


LOVE

by ToSeekTheTruth



Series: A Different Time, Another Place [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Fight Scene, Gender-Neutral Chara, Inspired By Too Much Fan-Made Music, Inspired by Undertale Version of Stronger Than You, Lots of Blood and Deaths, Other, Sort of Ambiguous, Spoilers for the Ending of Genocide Route, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeekTheTruth/pseuds/ToSeekTheTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated yet? She is, but there is nothing she can do to stop this. There is nothing she can do to save the last person she cares about. This is what happens when you choose curiosity over morals, LOVE over love.</p><p>There are always consequences, if you're ready to face them or not.</p><p>Might become part of a series in the near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Seriously, I do get a little graphic with the blood. Also, seriously, spoilers to the end of the game. Um, I wrote this while listening to the Stronger Than You Undertale parody-stuff. There are so many of them out there, I can't choose one to say that inspired me. This might turn into a series, which might include a Sans/Frisk story. So yeah, that might happen. Anyway, enjoy.

“It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you…”

She waited, her eyes focused on him, a small smile on her lips, a knife held loosely in her fingers. The white powder staining them made them feel cold.

“ _Should be burning in Hell_ ”

It was like the golden room suddenly went black. All she could see was his glowing eye and the glow of her own soul. It was beautiful in a way. This wasn’t the first time she had seen it, but in the end it was always going to just be her and him.

He raised his hand and she felt her body jerk upward as she was surrounded by his cyan magic. He slammed her upwards and she felt her breath leave her body. Back down, her face smashed into the ground and blood filled her mouth. She stood, spitting out a shard of a broken tooth. If she ever survived this fight, she’d be beat to hell. That was okay.

_No it’s not!_

She was still fighting, but she had already picked this path. It was too late. She had called out and had been answered. Why was she afraid now? What kind of regret had surfaced now? Why did she not care if they erased all other monsters – but not him? Why was he special? And if he was special, wouldn’t it feel all the more fantastic to kill him?

A smile came across her face and she could see how unnerved he was, looking at her. She charged and slashed the knife at him but he was quick. He dodged and lifted his hand again. She barely had time to turn and look as the bones came flying towards her. There was no time to move and the pain was instant, blood pouring from her wounds, her bones snapping and cracking. She hacked up a glob of blood and looked at him. Her smile never faded even as she fell, dead again.

He knew she’d be back.

It never took long. She held her knife loosely in her fingers, focusing on him. The golden room went dark and it was just the two of them in the room, not that there was anyone else anymore. She licked her lips at the thought of one less soul in the world. The thought was enough to drive her to step forward again.

This time when he tried to slam her upwards, she remembered to move forward and slash at him, disrupting his attack. When the bones came flying this time, she jumped out of the way easily. She slashed at him once more and he dodged again. She felt frustration briefly, like a rush of hot air across her face. He couldn’t dodge forever though.

Just as she thought that, she came face to face with one of his blasters. Her eyes widened, honestly shocked. She saw his grin widen, his wrist flicked just slightly and the blaster’s beam consumed her. There was no pain that time. Just annoyance that she was caught off guard.

It wasn’t a moment before she was back. She could see just a slight annoyance in his eyes. She smiled at him as she always did, her knife loosely held in cold fingers. The white dust seemed to have become a part of her skin, making it always feel cold. They didn’t mind though.

_This isn’t right! This isn’t what I want! This isn’t what I wanted!_

Then what had she wanted? What did she think would happen? Curiosity killed the cat after all – and satisfaction had brought them back. Maybe she just bit off more than she could chew; but that wasn’t their fault. They were just controlling the puppet at this point.

This was what happened when she chose curiosity over morals.

She walked closer to him, a steady pace, that same smile on her face. He no longer seemed unnerved. His eyes were blank, focused on his “work”. The blaster to her face didn’t get her this time, nor did the bones that jolted out of the ground, sharp as the knife in her hand. She attacked him without mercy. He dodged, but he would get tired eventually. She was getting better every time she came back. Each time she was stronger, faster, better – she knew what he was going to do.

This time he killed her by holding her on the ground and allowing his blasters at her. She was sure whatever was left of her body had to be gruesome. She knew it had been painful at least.

That pain was already behind her though. Again, their dance started. Her grin never fading, his own determination never wavering. They fought, she died, they started again. Every time she got just a little bit closer. Every time he seemed a little bit more worn out. She knew everything was completely reset and he wasn’t actually getting “tired”, she supposed he was just getting used to what he thought was his fate.

To keep her trapped here forever. What a laugh.

What a fool.

_No, no, no! I want to stop! I want to stop! Reset everything! Do it right again! Stop! No!_

So whiny. She was just a child though so what could they expect? And she had grown to “love” them. But didn’t she see that LOVE was so much better? This sort of LOVE made her powerful. The love she had felt for them had just made her weak.

And it hadn’t meant much since she was here. She destroyed the happy ending she gave them, she destroyed her friendships and all the work she put into freeing them…for what? For curiosity? For…bloodlust? For LOVE?

It had to be for LOVE.  Love for LOVE.

The battle began yet again. She lost again. No surprise. No big deal. She was getting used to it. He couldn’t keep dodging. She could keep resetting. At one point or another, her knife would sink into him…and he would die.

She walked up to him, and this time they felt a giggle rise up out of her chest. They brought a hand up to her lips to quiet the giggle. She saw a look of disgust cross his face. He lifted his hand and his eye began to glow with his magic.

“What’s the matter Sans? Are you getting bored of fighting me?” They spoke for her, because honestly her only words would be a scream.

He didn’t answer her. He just killed her. How rude. He couldn’t even talk to her now? He could tell her to burn in hell, but he couldn’t answer her when she spoke back? She walked back into the room, stopping before him. She passed her knife from hand to hand, watching him with her red eyes.

“Why don’t you hold still? It’ll only hurt a moment!” This wasn’t something she had tried before – talking to him. He didn’t answer this time either. He only renewed his attack, as if her words had somehow angered him. They supposed it was just the fact that they were using her voice to speak. How else were they supposed to speak though? Their new puppet had _called_ them after all.

_But I didn’t know it would be like this…_

Didn’t she? Couldn’t she guess?

Another death, another reset. What number was this? They couldn’t remember anymore. They just knew that he probably thought that his plan was going to work. He was going to trap her forever, or so he thought. It was only a matter of time.

“Do you think you can keep this up forever? Don’t you remember what I did to Papyrus? I guess you can say you’re sans a brother now” They couldn’t help but taunt him – he wasn’t giving his all yet. They had to tempt it out of him. She wanted to see it, even if she denied it. She saw his eye flash orange briefly and watched as blaster after blaster appeared about them.

“Shut your fucking mouth, dirty brother killer”

“This isn’t what I wanted!” No! No! No! She wasn’t supposed to be able to talk! They were furious. What the hell was she doing? She was going to ruin everything! “I don’t know why I’m doing this anymore. This isn’t what I want! Kill me! Kill me please!”

He hesitated. His hand was raised, but the glow left his eye. The blasters faded, blinking out of existence. Now was their time! He was weak, he was open. The knife trembled in her hand as they ached to use it.

“Kill me, Sans! Do it now!”

“If that’s really you in there, kid, don’t come back next time!” Bones slammed into her body and she lay on the ground, looking up at Sans. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to tell him goodbye. He came to stand next to her and looked down wordlessly at her. Tears were dripping down his face and she smiled, finally tranquil. It was finally going to end. It was finally over.

She would never come back.

But when they stepped back into the room, that smile on their face, Sans’ face soured. He seemed to know right away that it wasn’t her that stepped forward though. He seemed to sense the difference. He was too smart for his own good.

“I guess I just have to deal with you now” He said, his eye glowing, brighter than before. They giggled, delighted that he still wanted to fight. They would never stop, never quit.

Not until everything was erased.


End file.
